Leader of the Pack
by puffin
Summary: Not much tot say without giving it away. It is a Ryou/Bakura pairing and their is a charater death in it. R


Leader of the Pack

A/N Here is another one-shot. This one is another Yugioh one. I hope you all like this one. The song is an old song form the 50's or 60's but it's a great song but a sad one. I hope you all like it.

_This means present day. _This means flashback. The paring is Ryou and Bakura.

Ok a bit of back story so you all aren't confused.

Ryou is not Ryou Bakura but Ryou Kaiba. He is the son of Seto and Joey Kaiba, yes Joey did get pregnant like he also does in most of my stories. He is also the oldest out of him and Mokuba.

Akifa is Akifa Bakura but normally just goes by Akifa. He is the leader of a bike gang know as the Red Rum. (Thank you sissy for the name of Akifa's gang)

Yugi is Atemu's son but Atemu is a single parent. Don't know what happen to his mom and really don't care.

Marik is Malik's son and is also a single parent. Just like the Motou's don't know what happen to his mom and don't care.

Ok now that the back story is told onto the real story. Enjoy.

I don't own the song, which is by The Shangri-Las. I don't the characters of Yugioh. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

_Yugi Motou and his friend Marik Ishtar were walking into class when they saw their friend Ryou Kaiba sitting at his desk starring out the window._

_"Is he really dating Akifa?" Yugi whispered to Marik._

_"Well why don't we ask him?" Marik then whispered back as they walked over to Ryou._

_Ryou looked up when he saw Marik sit on his desk and Yugi sit at his desk in front of him._

_Ryou was normally the first kid in class, something he got from his father Seto Kaiba. That along with his love for books and learning anything new. He also got his sharp tongue from his father as well._

_From his mother, Joey, he got his love for live, fun nature and his love for food. The joke at their place was to see who could eat more, Ryou or his mother._

_No one is sure where the doe brown eyes came from or the white hair but the way he acts no one can say he isn't a Kaiba._

_Ryou turned and looked at his friends with a raised eyes brow. "Yes?" He asked._

_"Is what they saying true. You're dating Akifa, the leader of Red Rum?" Yugi asked as Marik watched how Ryou was acting. _

_Marik could see that something wasn't right. He just seems to upset, to sad._

_"Yea. I am…well was…" Ryou said as he ran his fingers over the tattoo on his left wrist._

_"Is that their sign?" Marik then asked a bit shocked that his friend would get a tattoo. He also saw how his eyes grew a bit sadder now._

_"Yep. Double R's in blood red color." Ryou said as he looked up from his wrist to his friends. "Akifa said that it has to been on the left wrist because it's on the same side as my heart. Close to my heart he said. Ya I know cheesy but Akifa could be that way." Ryou said as his just wrapped his hand around it and smiled softly but sadly._

_"It must be great being his girl…I mean his guy." Yugi said as Ryou just smiled and nodded to this._

_"You said you use to date him. So his not picking you up after school today?" Marik asked as Ryou shook his head no at this._

_This got them both confused. "Why not tell us the whole story Ryou. Like how you meet him? I mean he doesn't go to school but we have all heard of him and his gang" Marik said._

_Ryou looked back out the window as his eyes grew distance. "We meet in the silliest and oddest of places…" Ryou started his story._

Flashback

Ryou was walking throw the candy store that was in town with his baby brother Mokuba.

Mokuba was only eight years old while Ryou was sixteen.

Just like Ryou, Mokie looked nothing like their parents. He had jet black wavy hair that never wanted to be tame or for very long. He also had light gray eyes, the color the sky gets on a stormy day.

His skin was a dark tan while everyone else in the family was light skin.

But the way he acted proved who his parents were. He acted just like a Kaiba should.

He had his father's smarts and love for books. Just like his brother he loved to learn new things, maybe more then Ryou did.

From Joey he got his puppy playfulness and was showing signs of what people called street smarts. Yes Mokuba was a Kaiba.

The two had taken their purchases to the front counter when Ryou bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." came a deep but sexy voice. When Ryou looked up he locked eyes with deep crimson eyes. They held his gaze but at the same time made him blush.

"No…it's…its ok. I wasn't looking were I was going." Ryou said as the blush increased when he saw the sexy man smile at him.

"That's good. Name's Akifa." the snow white hair man said.

Ryou was shocked how much they looked like. Yes Akifa's hair was wilder then Ryou's but the same color and their eye color was different but other then that they looked the same.

"Mine's Ryou." he said with a bow. Ryou's eyes then went wide as he realized who this was. "Akifa? Leader of the Red Rum?" He asked.

"See you've heard of me." Akifa said as he picked up a bag of candy Ryou dropped before handing it to him. "Maybe I'll see you around, sweet Ryou." Akifa said as he left the story.

End Flashback

"_That's when I fell for him." Ryou said when he looked back at his friends._

_Marik blinked before he started to laugh. "The candy store?" Marik asked between laughs._

_"I was shocked too." Ryou said as he and Yugi chuckled some. It just didn't seem like the kind of place that Akifa would go._

_"I know you saw him again. After all the schools talking about you two." Yugi said with a soft smile._

_"For six months." Ryou said as he looked out the window again. "For six wonderful and fun filled months. That was until my folks started to put him down." Ryou said as he sounded angry at this._

_"What? Why?" Both of Ryou's friends asked at the same time._

_"Said they wanted me to find someone with more class. That went to class." Ryou said with narrowed eyes._

_"Like me." Marik said as he puffed out his chest. He was also trying to lighten the mood some._

_"I don't think so Marik." Ryou said as he and Yugi started to chuckle at this and Yugi just shook his head some._

_"But your mom came from the slums. So why would he put someone like Akifa down?" Yugi asked._

_"Said he knows what they are like and would end up hurting me." Ryou said before he looked at the tattoo again._

_The tattoo was a gift to both of them. For Ryou to know that Akifa would always be there for him or at the very lest his gang would be there. For Akifa it was to show that Ryou loved him for what he was and what he was part of. It also made Ryou part of the gang, part of the family._

_"They said he was bad and dangerous but I knew better. Akifa wasn't bad but sad. Sad and lonely._

_That's why I fell for him. Its why I love him." Ryou said as his smile faded for good._

_"Then my father forced me to find someone new. Well he found me someone. Someone named Duke. He made me break up with Akifa…" Ryou said with a lot of anger then sadness as he remember the day he broke up with Akifa. It was only a few days ago._

Flashback

Ryou was in the park as he saw Akifa walking towards him. Once Akifa sat down next to him Ryou's head fell. He couldn't look at him and get the words out. It hurt too much. He knew it would hurt Akifa as well.

"Ry? Ry, what's wrong?" Akifa asked as he reached over and lifted Ryou's head so he had to look at him. Seeing the tears Akifa knew that something big was going one but not sure what it was and scared to find out.

"You can tell me my sweet Ryou. You know that." Akifa said with a soft smile and reached over and wiped the tears from Ryou's eyes.

"Akifa…" Ryou started before he took a deep breath to keep going on. "Akifa I have to break up with you." Ryou said as the tears started to fall faster.

"What? Why?" He asked he dropped his hand. "I thought you loved me? I don't understand Ryou? Did I do something wrong?" Akifa asked wondering were this was coming from.

"No. Its not you Akifa and I do love you but it's my parents. They are making me and have set me up with someone new." Ryou said as he took in a shaking breath. "I hate this. I want to be with you. You're the one I love but…" Ryou said trailing off as he felt Akifa pull him close.

"I understand. They are your family and I wouldn't make you choice me over them. Just promise me you won't forget me…us." Akifa asked of Ryou before he gave Ryou a kiss then turned and walked away.

Ryou sat there for a moment before he got up and ran after him. He had seen the tears and the hurt in his love's eyes.

Ryou saw Akifa get on his bike as he started to rain and drove away. The next thing he saw and heard would hunt him for the rest of his life.

End Flashback

_"I yelled for him to be careful to go slow but I don't know if he heard me." Ryou said as turned from his friends and back out the window._

_Ryou could still remember screaming out for Akifa to look out before he got hit by a driver he later learn was drunk._

_"I felt so helpless when he got hit. I ran to him side…"Ryou said as the tears fell at a fast rate again. "It was too late. He said that he was sorry for leaving me but that he loved me. I kissed one last time." Ryou said got up and walked to the window and looked out._

_Ryou knew the others in class were watching and listing but he didn't care, his love was gone. His love was dead._

_Ryou knew all he could do was do as his love asks. Not to forget him…them. To remember all they had been through._

_Ryou knew that his love was gone and never coming back. He had been there when the gang buried him and the gang, surprisingly, didn't blame Ryou. They listen to Ryou explain what happen and then asked him to take over Akifa's place._

_Ryou wasn't sure if he could at the time but now, now that he could think about it he would. He would be their new leader. _

_"I'll do it for you Akifa. I'll keep an eye on them like you would want me to do and maybe one day I'll be happy again. I love you my leader and I'll miss you." Ryou said as the bell rang to start the school day._

**END**

**A/N** I hope you all liked that. Please send in those reviews. Oh also I may have gotten Mokie's looks wrong. If I did please let me know and maybe one day I'll get around to fixing it. Thanks for reading and I'll see you with my next story.


End file.
